Sentidos
by Sole01
Summary: Una solitaria noche en la Torre de Astronomía y un encuentro inesperado, ponen a prueba los sentidos de Draco Malfoy.


¡Hola! Bueno no soy una rubia que se ahoga en euros, por lo que esto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Hermione y Draco estarían juntos, Ron muerto y Sirius vivo. ¡Disfruten este One!

…..

Oscuros tiempos se acercaban, nadie estaba seguro de qué pasaría. El profesor Dumbledore se ausentaba cada vez más y sin él los alumnos no se sentían seguros. Harry estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguir lo que el anciano le encomendó. Ron estaba en otro ambiente, lleno de euforia por haber ganado el partido y por su repentina relación con Lavender Brown. Por su parte, Hermione se sentía más sola que nunca, podía entender que para Harry le fuera imposible pasar tiempo con ella, al fin de cuentas el moreno era "El elegido'' y eso era un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

Con Ron era otra historia, el pelirrojo la había abandonado completamente, mientras que las mejillas de la castaña se encendían cada vez que recordaba a la descarada de Lavender besuqueándose con su amigo en frente de toda la sala común.

Esa noche pensaba hacer algo que solo había hecho en situaciones extremas; romper las reglas. No porque alguien estuviera en peligro, no, lo haría porque volver a su sala común no le apetecía. Cada vez que intentaba tener un poco te atención de Harry o Ron, éstos le dirigían una sonrisa y con un "después Hermione" la dejaban sola. Decidió que pasaría la noche leyendo en la Torre de Astronomía, le gustaba ese lugar, tenía la paz que a veces que necesitaba.

Salió de la biblioteca, donde solía pasar las horas después de clases, refugiada en sus libros, aunque ese ya no era un lugar seguro. Las chillonas amigas de Lavender se sentaban justo enfrente de su mesa, mirándola todo el tiempo y soltando risitas de vez en cuando. Caminó por los pasillos topándose con Cormac McLaggen, quien le dirigió una mirada casi obscena, mas Hermione apresuró el paso.

―¡Hermione! ―escuchó que una voz familiar la llamaba, se volteó para ver a Ginny corriendo hacia ella.

―Hola Ginny ―saludó sin mucho ánimo―. ¿No te tenías entrenamiento?

Ginny trataba de tomar aire, pues había seguido a Hermione desde la biblioteca, pero cuando la castaña apresuró el paso tuvo que gritarle ya que las horas de entrenamiento la dejaban bastante cansada.

―Sí… sí ―contestó más calmada―. Pero terminó hace unos minutos, puedes ir a encontrarte con Harry y con el idiota de mi hermano. Sé que el muy bobo anda con Lavender… me pregunta si tú… bueno. ¿Estás bie_n Herms_?

Hermione se encogió de hombros para no contestar. Ginny no tenía la culpa de sus repentino mal humor, pero escucharla decir que "ya podía" ver a sus amigos como si ella fuera el relleno de las horas libres de esos desconsiderados. Además que la pregunta empleada por la pelirroja fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

―No soy una mascota con la que ellos pasen sólo cuando tienen tiempo libre ―su mirada se clavo en la de la pelirroja―. Estoy bien, y te agradecería, Ginny, que no me llames "Herms". Mi nombre es Hermione.

Dicho esto giró sobre sus talones hacia la torre, dejando a una estupefacta Ginny Weasley clavada en medio pasillo y sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

Llegó a la torre cuando el reloj marcaba las doce, se sentó en una esquina alejada cerca de las escaleras, ahí no la verían, y estaba segura que si alguien llegaba ella lo sabría antes que el individuo llegara a las escaleras. Se acomodó con su libro de Runas antiguas en los regazos, sumergiéndose en la lectura, olvidando que a su alrededor se respiraba un ambiente de miedo, peligro y tristeza.

En las mazmorras el ambiente no era diferente. Muchos alumnos de Slytherin se iban a dormir temprano, e, incluso, la mitad de los de primero ya había dejado el colegio. No era un secreto que la casa fundada por Salazar era la principal sospechosa de tener mortífagos, sin embargo, no tenían pruebas.

Harry Potter estaba seguro que Draco Malfoy estaba marcado, y no se equivocaba, si el moreno hubiera visto en ese momento al rubio, podría asegurar sus sospechas. Draco se encontraba en el baño de la habitación, huyéndole al espejo, no quería ver su reflejo porque le resultaba patético. Su pelo pulcramente acomodado estaba seco y cayéndole por el rostro de manera desordenada, su rostro de finas fracciones estaba pálido y unas grandes ojeras adornaban sus parpados. Había perdido su elegancia y aristocracia, sus ojos de un color gris metálico herencia del primo de su madre Sirius Black, porque, aunque lo negará, Draco había heredado su color de ojos.

Su cuerpo, antes en buena forma por el Quidditch, estaba delgado al extremo. Si bien Draco nunca fue musculoso, ahora estaba prácticamente en los huesos y su ánimo era peor que su apariencia, estaba más irritante que nunca y tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Esa noche decidió tomar un descanso de la misión encomendada por Voldemort. Si bien en un inicio se había jactado de su buena suerte, su ego se inflo al saberse "elegido" por el Señor Tenebroso para matar a Dumbledore, ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuese un honor.

Apartó de su mente esos pensamientos, estaba madurando demasiado rápido y eso le asustaba, porque con cada día que pasaba se iba dando cuenta que sólo era un peón más en el tablero de Voldemort. Un peón que no dudaría en sacrificar, al fin de cuentas le quedaban muchos más.

Entró a la ducha. Lentamente el agua iba mojando cada poro de su blanca piel, sintió su cuerpo relajarse conforme las gotas caían sobre sus músculos, sumergía su rubia cabellera queriendo limpiar sus pensamientos. Pasó su mano derecha por encima de la marcar tenebrosa, quería borrársela; pero al recordar la cara de su madre, se volvía un cobarde. Quizá ya lo era, pero su orgullo le impidió darse cuenta a tiempo. Ahora era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, debía cumplir su misión y sobrevivir.

Cerró el grifo con lentitud, se secó el cuerpo con una toalla color verde esmeralda, se vistió y salió de las mazmorras. Caminó por los desiertos pasillos hasta la Torre de Astronomía, al subir las escaleras observó un pequeño bulto, lo ignoró y siguió hasta la parte del frente.

El aire le golpeó el rostro, sin poder evitarlo se colocó sobre la baranda de hierro, por un segundo se sintió libre, por tan solo ese instante dejo de ser un mortífago que pronto se convertiría en un asesino, para ser tan sólo Draco Malfoy, el joven de dieciséis años que deseaba jugar al Quidditch y tener una mujer diferente en su cama cada noche.

Hermione, quien se había quedado dormida leyendo, abrió los ojos al sentir un ruido, giró su cabeza en busca del sonido y se encontró con Malfoy sobre la vieja baranda de la torre. Su mente maquinó enseguida una idea aterradora; ¡Malfoy iba a suicidarse!

Cómo un rayo la joven prefecta se levantó del suelo y se abalanzó sobre el rubio.

―¡Malfoy esa no es la salida! ―gritó a todo pulmón mientras halaba de un brazo a Draco provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Draco, que se sentía drogado por la sensación de libertad, fue traído de golpe a la realidad por el repentino ataque de Hermione. Cayó al suelo golpeándose la espalda contra la madera del suelo y sintiéndose aplastado por el peso de la chica que le cayó encima.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando fue consciente de que iba a caer, pero tal golpe nunca llego, sintió, en cambio, una superficie suave bajo su cuerpo. Con sus manos tocó el terreno hasta percatarse aterrorizada que había caído sobre Malfoy.

―¿Te quitarás de una buena vez, o me vas a seguir manoseando? ―gruño el Slytherin cerca de su oído.

Hermione reaccionó enseguida, levantándose como un resorte. Sus mejillas se encendieron mientras daba media vuelta para no toparse con la mirada de Malfoy.

―Perdona… pensé que… bueno.

―¿Qué era tan imbécil como para tirarme? ―la interrumpió Draco colocándose en frente de ella―. Sólo un idiota lo haría… además con mi vida, Granger, ¿por qué habría de matarme?

Draco casi ríe de lo estúpido que sonaba su respuesta, todo era mentira, su familia estaba destruida, su apellido por los suelos, su padre en la cárcel y él siendo manejado como a un títere en venganza.

Nada estaba bien y Granger lo sabía. Si bien el suicidio no había pasado por su cabeza, tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo, pero no, era demasiado cobarde, o quizá muy astuto. Sabía que si moría, terminaría formando parte del grupo de Inferis que Voldemort estaba reclutando.

Hermione se detuvo por primera vez a ver a Malfoy, estaba distinto, demacrado y flaco, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo suspicaz; sólo su lengua no había cambiado seguía igual de venenoso.

―¿Qué se siente, Malfoy? ―preguntó decidida. Quería investigarlo, saber qué sentía el estando al bando contrario.

Los ojos grises del Slytherin la miraron con confusión.

―¿Que se siente qué, come libros?

―¿Qué se siente… ser así? ―lo señaló con el dedo antes de continuar―. ¿Qué se siente sentirse poderoso por llamar a alguien "come libros"? Que que no te importe nadie más en el mundo que no seas tú, ¿Cómo es unirse a las fuerzas de Voldemort por la simple estupidez de desear poder?… ¿Qué se siente ser un Mortífago?

El rubio sintió cómo un calor se instalaba en su pecho, cómo la furia lo invadía poco a poco. ¿Que se creía la sangre sucia que era para venir a sermonearlo?... con razones que se alejan bastante de la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Con bastante brusquedad empujó a Hermione hacia la vieja baranda de hierro, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de la chica al extremo que ésta se tambaleó. En cualquier momento podría caer al vacío y Malfoy no la ayudaría.

―¿Qué se siente, Granger? ―preguntó con tono mordaz―. ¿Qué se siente estar apunto de caer al vacío por andar de lengua larga?

―¡No te tengo miedo, Malfoy! ―gritó encarándolo.

―Pues deberías…

―No ―la voz de Hermione era cada vez más temblorosa―. Eres demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo.

La castaña ahogó un gritó cuando Draco la empujo aún más contra baranda, sus pies se elevaron del suelo y sintió el fuerte viento alborotar aún más su cabello. Malfoy la dejaría caer, estaba segura. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse de la impotencia y la desesperación de no poder hacer nada para salvarse.

Con frustración Draco la tomó de los cabellos y la tiró al piso, observándola con infinito desprecio, la apuntó con la varita. Por su parte Hermione alcanzó a ver cómo el pulso del chico temblaba, se levantó acercándose a él a pasos lentos. Malfoy no la miraba, pensaba en el día que tendría que matar a Dumbledore.

―Tienes razón… ―susurró dejando caer su varita―. Soy un cobarde.

Para cuando Draco terminó de hablar, Hermione ya estaba frente a él, mirándolo directo a los ojos, queriendo investigarlo, deseando saber más de Draco Malfoy.

―Solo…déjame probar algo ―susurró tan cerca que pudo sentir su aliento.

Draco no se apartó, le sostuvo la mirada expectante. Hermione acercó su mano a la mejilla del rubio y clavó una uña, provocando un leve corte. Malfoy frunció el ceño cuando Hermione coloco su dedo con su sangre justo frente a su nariz.

―Hueles… ―dijo más para sí misma mientras regresaba a su tarea.

Se acercó un poco más a él y lo miró directo a los ojos, el rubio estaba tan impresionado por la actitud de la castaña que le devolvió la mirada sin moverse un solo centímetro.

―Ves… −rompió el contacto visual para elevar la voz―. ¡Cobarde! ―gritó provocando que Draco la mirara esta vez con furia contenida, pero Hermione no había terminado. Se acercó lo más que pudo a la cara del rubio y poso sus labios en los fríos de él, el Slytherin se estremeció por el contacto; pero no correspondió. Decidida a seguir con la investigación la castaña se apartó.

―Sientes…

―Y gusto ―la interrumpió Draco cansado del juego y esperando largarse de ahí, todo era subnormal. Él ahí con Granger probando sus sentidos―. Te lo voy a demostrar.

Sin dejarla reaccionar, Draco la tomó por las caderas y la besó, desahogando la furia que sentía, ahogando en la boca de Hermione todos sus miedos, preocupaciones y enojos. La mordía con desesperación saboreando su boca en un primer y último beso.

Hermione se dejo hacer, sintiéndose necesitada, queriendo probar a Malfoy sin que nadie le dijera nada, mandando todo al demonio y disfrutando de aquél beso que su peor enemigo le regalaba. Se separaron luego de largos minutos, Hermione se alejó de él a paso lento mientras Malfoy la miraba sin saber qué decir.

―Y gustas… ―susurró antes de bajar las escaleras.

Después de esa noche no volvieron a encontrarse. La guerra pasó, los Malfoy salieron bien librados de un buen juicio gracias a Narcisa Malfoy. Hermione empezó una relación con Ron y trabajaba en el Ministerio. A veces su mirada se cruzaba con la gris del rubio cuando iba por un algún trámite. Nunca volvieron a hablarse, pero ambos recuerdan aquella noche donde Hermione Granger probó todos los sentidos de Draco Malfoy.


End file.
